The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for four-wheel drive motor vehicle.
In recent years, there has been provided a passenger car driven by four wheels and increased requirements for the passenger car which may be driven under various conditions. One of the requirements is that the car can be economically driven at a high speed and the other is that powerfully driven at a low speed. Further, it is desirable that the four-wheel drive car may also be driven by only front wheels or rear wheels in some cases.
To meet such requirements, a sub-transmission is provided to combine with the main transmission and clutch means for disconnecting the transmission of the power to either of the front or rear wheels, whereby the car may be driven in the wide transmission speed range and also driven by the front or rear wheels. However, the apparatus including the sub-transmission and the clutch means must be provided with a shift lever for manipulating the sub-transmission and another shift lever for manipulating the clutch means together with the shift lever for main transmission, namely there must be provided with three shift levers. This increases difficulties in manipulation of the transmissions and clutch means, which decreases in practicability of the car.
Therefore, it is object of the present invention to provide a transmission apparatus for four-wheels drive motor vehicle comprising a main transmission, a sub-transmission and clutch means for disconnecting the power to the front wheel or the rear wheel, and the sub-transmission and clutch means can be manipulated by one shift lever to change the transmission speed of the sub-transmission and to convert the four-wheel drive into the two-wheel drive in front or rear wheels.